


My Favorite Color is You

by StellarWing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Purring Elves, Soulmates, Taakitz Week, Temporary Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: A collection of my fics for Taakitz Week 2018! Lengths will vary wildly. While small amounts of angst may be involved in some of them, they will all have aggressively positive endings because all I want in life is for the two of them to be happy.





	1. A Cat Among Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're having a good Taakitz Week! I'm also posting these to my Tumblr, so if this looks familiar that's why.
> 
> This first one is based on a random idea I had that Faerun elves don’t purr, but those from the two-sunned planet do. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Firsts  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 320  
> Warnings: None

Elves didn't purr.

Kravitz had been around for a very, very,  _ very _ long time, and he was  _ positive  _ he would have known by then if they did. Sure, he had never been intimately involved with one before, but there was no way such a basic fact could have evaded him for so long.

Yet there was no other word he could think of to describe the sound emitting from his drowsy boyfriend as he burrowed further into his arms, breath even and ears relaxed. The noise was accompanied by a gentle rumble in his chest, and the pitch shifted minutely in time with his breathing.

Should he say something? Kravitz didn't want to risk making Taako self-conscious if it was something he was embarrassed about, and he looked so  peaceful at that moment.

Taako opened his eyes slowly and blinked at Kravitz a few times, and the sound stopped. "Why'd you get all tense all of a sudden?"

Kravitz sighed, annoyed at his own easy tells. "Sorry, you just... took me by surprise is all. Nothing bad."

"What, never heard an elf purr before?"

Both Taako's smile and the tone of his voice had a forced casualness to them that made Kravitz consider his next words carefully. This was something that was a big deal for Taako, but that he desperately wanted to pretend wasn't.

Kravitz smiled in a way that he hoped was comforting. "I have not. It was nice."

Taako scrutinized him for a long moment, then relaxed noticeably and flopped his head down onto Kravitz's shoulder. "Maybe if you're good I'll let you hear it again."

Kravitz kissed the top of his head, and they fell into silence. Taako looked like he was drifting toward sleep, and Kravitz ran his fingers through his hair and down his back, pressing gently into soft skin. Taako arched into the touch, and deep in his chest the rumbling started anew.


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz has a bad day. Taako isn’t great at comfort, but he does his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 1486  
> Warnings: Very brief, vague mentions of sex being a thing

Taako flopped onto his bed, sitting cross-legged as he pulled out his stone of farspeech, ready to call up Kravitz and regale him with the story of how his day had been.

Nothing particularly exciting had happened- at least, nothing _they_ would consider exciting, though both their standards were rather skewed- but at some point it had become a habit to call up Kravitz at the end of the day to share whatever had transpired since their last talk, regardless of how mundane or thrilling it had been. Kravitz was a good listener, patient and just the right amount of engaged in the conversation, and had never done anything to discourage his almost-nightly calls. Taako suspected he was a pretty lonely person.

The stone in Taako's palm glowed softly as he set it to Kravitz's familiar frequency. "Hey Krav, you around?"

"...Taako?"

Kravitz's voice was small and strained. He sounded almost... defeated. Taako felt the cheerfulness from only moments ago drain out of him.

"Yeah man, it's me. You cool? You sound a little fucky."

Taako could swear he heard a quiet sniffle from the other end, and he silently began to panic. The two of them had gotten pretty close over the last few months, but he had never seen Kravitz break down before. He wasn't sure if he was emotionally equipped to deal with it.

"Yeah," Kravitz responded, voice still noticeably strained. "Sorry, I just had a bad day."

"Given what you're up to on a normal day, that must've been some pretty messed up shit my dude." Taako kept his tone light, hoping it might help if he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"...Yeah."

If anything Kravitz sounded _more_ upset than before, so okay wow that definitely hadn't worked. New strategy.

"Did you wanna come over? Dumb and Dumber are out doing who cares what so I've got the place to myself."

Taako regretted putting out the invitation almost as soon as he said it, because holy shit he was barely sure he could handle a crying Kravitz over a call, he was probably going to fuck things up bad if he faced him in person.

"...Are you sure that's all right?"

 _No_ , Taako wanted to say because he was a coward and didn't know what he was doing, but Kravitz had sounded almost hopeful so he couldn't take it back now. And now he was picturing him crying alone in the dark surrounded by dead people and that was just too depressing.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes and then you can pop into my room whenever."

This time he was positive he heard a sniffle. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Once the line was cut Taako got up and looked himself over in his floor-length mirror. He wasn't at all dressed for company, as he hadn't been expecting any, but Kravitz had already seen him in all manners of dress (and undress) so there didn't seem to be much point in trying too hard to pretty himself up. He spent a few minutes brushing his hair and straightening out his nightgown before hopping back onto his bed, setting up the pillows so he could comfortably lean back against the headboard.

It didn't take long for Kravitz to arrive, a rift suddenly tearing open in the center of the room and a cloaked specter of death stepping through. It would have been a terrifying sight for probably literally anyone else, though the effect was somewhat lessened by how carefully he avoided stepping on any of the various objects scattered around the floor.

Once the portal was sealed, Kravitz turned to Taako and smiled weakly. And okay yeah he had definitely been crying. Taako wondered why his weird construct of a body was even designed for something like that, but this was probably about the worst time to ask.

Instead, he scooted over to make more room and patted the area next to him on the bed. "Get your handsome tush over here, it's time for cuddle therapy."

This went over much better than Taako's previous comfort attempt, if the smile he got in response was any indication. Kravitz crawled up onto the bed and lay down beside him, pressing up against him and burying his face in the crook of Taako's neck. Taako was well enough adjusted to his unusually cool skin that he managed not to shiver at the sudden contact.

"...Is this all right?"

"You're good. You wanna talk, or just chill for a bit?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Nothing very unusual happened today, it's just that sometimes things that happen in my work... catch up to me."

Taako hummed in understanding and began to slowly run a hand through Kravitz's hair and over his scalp. He felt Kravitz relax against him.

"I feel ya."

A few minutes of silence passed, and Taako thought Kravitz had said all he wanted to on the subject, but he suddenly spoke again, voice slightly muffled.

"I like my job, and I believe in what I'm doing, but because of the nature of it... no one is ever happy to see me. And they can be _vicious_. I'm used to it, but sometimes it can still be... draining."

There was a part of Taako that wanted to laugh, because the Grim Reaper was seriously complaining that people were mean to him when he came to take their souls away.

But at the same time his incredibly sweet and affectionate boyfriend was being bullied at work, and he felt a protective rage smoldering inside him.

"At least you get to beat them up and throw them in jail after they say bad stuff to you. That's gotta feel good."

He felt more than heard Kravitz chuckle. "There is a certain satisfaction to it, yes. It would just be nice if people were occasionally happy to see me."

Taako huffed. "What, do I not count?" His voice was colored with fake offense.

Kravitz turned his head to look up at Taako, smiling affectionately.

"Of course you do. That was... a poor choice of words. I apologize." He gently cupped Taako's cheek, which the other gladly leaned into.

"You are forgiven. For real though," and there Taako had to pause and glance away because being sincere was fucking hard, "You're like, a really good person, and they're shitty people who don't deserve to know you. And honestly it's pretty rad that you can look badass and threatening even though you're a sensitive baby."

Kravitz snorted and looked like he might protest, but instead he smiled and shifted closer.

"Thank you Taako, it... means a lot to hear you say that." He leaned up just far enough to give Taako a short, affectionate kiss before settling back against his shoulder.

"S'no problem. Now it's your turn to say nice things about me. What's my best feature?"

Kravitz laughed, and Taako was relieved at the indication that he was feeling better. Maybe he didn't totally suck at this comforting thing after all.

Kravitz met his gaze and smiled at him with an expression that was terrifyingly open. "Everything."

Taako rolled his eyes dramatically. "Cop-out. But I'll let it slide because you'e cute and it's true."

"How generous. Did it earn me enough favor to let me stay the night?"

It would be the first time Kravitz spent the night for a reason other than passing out during post-coital cuddling. There was something strangely intimate about the idea that gave Taako pause.

Kravitz noticed his hesitation. "It's okay to say no, I don't mind-"

"No! I mean, yes. Ah, that's-" Taako sighed at his own failed attempt at speaking, taking a moment to collect himself before trying again. "You can stay the night. It's-it's fine, you look like you need the company."

The smile Kravitz gave him was more than worth any nervousness. "Thank you."

Kravitz sat up to allow Taako to shift into a more comfortable lying down position, and as he did his fancy suit magically reformed itself into far more comfortable sleep clothes, his cloak disappearing entirely. Once he was settled Taako opened his arms invitingly, and Kravitz gratefully burrowed into them, tucking his head under his chin and letting out a content sigh.

He could feel Kravitz's smile against his skin. "Thank you for letting me stay. Good night, darling."

Taako wondered if Kravitz could feel the way his pulse quickened at the pet name. It was the first time he had used it, and it surprised him how warm it made him feel.

"Any time. Night, babe."

Taako had trouble falling asleep after that, mind reeling with the realization that this thing with Kravitz might be _something_ , might be so much more than a few nice dates and very pleasurable nights.

When he finally drifted off, it was with a hopeful smile on his face.


	3. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Starblaster arrives at the Legato Conservatory, with Kravitz playing the role of The Lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roleswap  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1779  
> Warnings: Not-descriptive mentions of sexy times

Lup had been watching Taako and Kravitz dance around each other for literal decades and it was driving her insane. She was sure after she gave Kravitz that pep talk back on the beach planet he would finally work up the nerve to confess his obvious crush to her useless brother, but he kept putting it off, claiming he didn't want to make things awkward if it ended up not working out and they were still stuck on a ship together for eternity (nevermind that he was making things awkward by not addressing his feelings).

And of course, Taako was being just as infuriating. He was too stubborn and proud to make the first move, and in a moment of weakness he confessed to Lup that he was afraid Kravitz didn't like him, because if he did he would have said so by now. No amount of reassurances from her could convince him he was being ridiculous.

They broke into a new planar system, and as always Taako had one hand securely clasped in Lup's and the other tightly gripping Kravitz's forearm, the second of which he immediately released.

Lup did not have time to roll her eyes at the way Taako and Kravitz awkwardly pulled away from each other at the beginning of every cycle because she was assaulted with an unfathomable number of songs and poems and other artistic pursuits being blasted all at once in her head.

It passed quickly, but this promised to be an interesting cycle.

* * *

Taako didn't miss the way Kravitz's face lit up when they first entered the Legato Conservatory. How could he, when he looked as bright as the damn sun? It almost hurt to look at, twisting something he refused to name in his heart and gut, but he looked so damn _happy_ that it was impossible to look away.

He knew about Kravitz's passion for music of course, there was no way not to after so many years together, and he always delighted in learning new tunes and instruments from the locals they encountered on the populated planets. But this was the first time they had ever been somewhere that almost entirely catered to that interest, and he was positively giddy. At one point he turned to look at Taako to say something to him, still with stars in his eyes, and Taako thought his heart would stop right there.

It seemed they all had to spend the year perfecting some kind of offering for a weird cave that the Light of Creation resided in. Kravitz spent the first few weeks just trying to decide which instrument to play, while Taako started writing down every clever saying he could remember from the planets they had visited. It was a genius plan, just take a bunch of smart shit other people had said and pretend it was his own. The people here had no way of knowing better, all the original sources were either dead or several universes away.

He was in his room on the Starblaster, feverishly writing brilliant turns of phrase, when he heard a timid knock on his door. He probably would not even have heard it were it not for his heightened elvish hearing.

Taako quickly flipped over his pages of writing, not wanting anyone to steal his amazing idea, before calling out, "S'up?"

"It's me," came a voice from the other side of the door that immediately sent Taako's heart into hyperdrive. Why did it have to be Kravitz? Now he was going to be too distracted for the rest of the day to concentrate on writing.

"Can I come in?" Kravitz asked, sounding distinctly nervous.

"Sure, come on in my dude." Taako was excessively proud of himself for how he got through that entire sentence without his voice shaking.

The door opened slowly, and Kravitz gave him a gentle smile as he stepped inside. "Sorry to bother you, I wanted to... ask you something."

Taako leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head in an act of forced casualness that he prayed wasn't transparent. "Go ahead, shoot."

Kravitz was clutching a stringed instrument in his hands with enough force that Taako thought he might break the damn thing. He recognized it vaguely, something he had picked up during their journey, though Taako had forgotten the name of.

"I was wondering if... you've decided what you're going to offer the Light of Creation?"

Taako grinned, relieved they had fallen on a subject easy for him to talk about. "Hell yeah, I'm a fucking genius. I'm writing down a bunch of smart shit and gonna publish it in a book. That light’s basically ours, the rest of you might as well just sit this one out."

Kravitz's face fell ever so slightly, which caused a sharp panic in Taako. What did he say wrong?

"I see," Kravitz said with badly suppressed disappointment, "If that's the case then I'll leave you alone-"

Taako sat up straight and slammed his hands down on his desk, startling Kravitz into silence. "Nuh-uh," Taako scolded him, feeling a sudden surge of confidence, "You are _not_ just gonna- just gonna walk in here looking all nervous and not tell me what's up. _Spill._ "

Kravitz looked mortified at being put on the spot, but he cleared his throat and held up the instrument he was holding, loosening his death grip on it as it came to his attention.

"I've started to compose something as an offering," Kravitz explained, “But it's... well, it works better as a duet than a solo piece. I could write something else instead, but I've been feeling a lot of inspiration for this piece and I... thought you might like to... perform it with me?"

Kravitz was making a valiant effort to keep his eyes on Taako, but his gaze kept darting nervously around the room.

Taako's mind went blank for a moment. Once he recovered, he shook his head and pointed at the instrument. "I have no fucking clue how to play that thing, and as amazing as I am I think it'll take more than a year to make it Light of Creation worthy."

"Oh! No, no." Kravitz shook his head and pulled the instrument closer to himself. "This is my part. You, ah... Taako, I know you don't really like singing in front of other people, but you have such a lovely voice and I was hoping you would... maybe..."

Kravitz didn't finish his sentence, just looked at Taako with pleading eyes. And holy shit that expression should have been illegal on him, because it yanked on Taako's heartstrings in ways he was unfamiliar with.

It was true, Taako really didn't like signing in front of anyone that wasn't Lup. The only reason Kravitz even knew he had the ability to was because he had accidentally stumbled upon him singing while he cooked one day when he thought he was alone on the Starblaster.

But damn if Kravitz's handsome face didn't make a convincing argument. Besides, it wasn't like he was ever going to see any of the people on this planet again after the year was up. And it would be an excuse to spend a good chunk of the year hanging out with Kravitz...

Taako looked down at his covered-up notes, then back up at Kravitz. "You know what? Fuck it. I've denied the world my beautiful voice for long enough. You've got a deal, my man."

Kravitz looked shocked, then his face split into a wide grin. "That's... that's good! Thank you, I'll... damn, I didn't actually bring what I've written so far, I should go grab it and I can show you- oh, but you might not want to do this right away, we can meet up tomorrow or-"

"Tomorrow," Taako said with a nod, sparing Kravitz from his own rambling monologue, "Come by here and we can figure out a good place to hang out and hash this thing out."

Kravitz beamed at him, his face seemingly stuck in a grin. "Yes, of course, I'll come by tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

Taako graced him with a smile of his own. 'You know what? I am, too."

* * *

The day of the performance had arrived, and Kravitz somehow felt as nervous as he did when he knew the Hunger was about to be upon them. He had poured his soul into perfecting his composition and his performance, and he wasn't sure what it would do to him if it wasn't accepted by the Light of Creation.

Kravitz wondered if Taako knew the song was about them. He had bared all his repressed feelings and hopes and desires for the piece, and though it shone as obvious as daylight for him he wasn't sure if it was as clear to someone outside his own head. But Taako had never commented on it, which left him both relieved and disappointed.

He could barely remember the performance itself. He remembered taking the stage, Taako front and center as he was wont to be, and putting all his effort into making it the best he had ever done. The silence that marked the end of the performance was deafening, Kravitz's heart threatening to beat out of his chest as he desperately tried to recall the notes he had spent a year perfecting. Then there was a brilliant light and it all came rushing back to him, and before he could even register the relief that their offering had been accepted Taako yanked him forward by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together.

Kravitz stumbled slightly, stunned, then wrapped his arms around Taako and pulled him close, kissing him in a way that was entirely too filthy for standing in front of an unsuspecting audience. Someone let out a "Whoop!" and Lup's voice cut through loud enough that he suspected it was magically enhanced, screaming "Get a fucking room you repressed nerds!"

Kravitz pulled back, entire face red with embarrassment, and he refused to look toward the crowd. Taako was grinning up at him, no shame in his eyes, and he hooked an arm through one of Kravitz's, starting to pull him toward the edge of the stage.

"What say we ditch all these losers and go somewhere more private?"

Kravitz had never agreed to anything more quickly in his life. They had barely made it out of sight of the crowds, between two currently empty campus buildings, before Taako had him pinned against a wall.

It was nothing like he imagined making love to Taako would be, but because it was _Taako,_ it was everything Kravitz had ever wanted.


	4. Negative Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz would love to know he has a soulmate out there somewhere, but he seems to be the only one in Faerun without a soul mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is that what I think it is?" (kind of, the line is never actually used)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 2478  
> Warnings: None

_Everyone has a soul mark._

Those were the words Kravitz heard every time, without fail, when he told someone new that he didn't have a soul mark. It was unheard of, unprecedented.

_If you don't want to show me just say so, you don't have to lie about it._

He hated it, hated the fresh reminder that he was fated to be alone, that there was no one in the world for him. He wanted a soulmate _so badly_ , wanted the thrill of discovering the person his mark represented and be secure in the knowledge that their souls were intertwined, wanted the assurance that he would never truly be alone. He wanted to fall hopelessly in love and be loved in return.

He tried anyway. He went on dates, made a few connections that he thought could work out, let his hopes get piqued. But the time always came when they wanted to see his mark, and would either accuse him of lying when he insisted he lacked one, or think him cursed when he proved it was true. He sought out those who had platonic soulmates, thought he might have a chance with one of them, but he never found someone he clicked with in any meaningful way.

And then he died.

The Raven Queen did not tell him why she chose him as her emissary. It was not his place to know, and he was not foolish enough to press for information after she had already dismissed the question. It must have been fate, he decided. He lacked a mark because this was his destiny, to dedicate his service to a Goddess rather than a mortal. It was an honor, truly, one that so few could say they had been offered.

Kravitz dedicated himself wholly to his work, convinced that if he only worked hard enough it would ease the ache in his soul that still cried out for a mate. The fact that it still pained him meant he wasn't doing enough. He just had to keep pushing himself.

He met Istus, the Lady of Fate herself. She was kind, but being in her presence aggravated him, and in a moment of weakness his resolve crumbled and he demanded to know why she had denied him the joy of finding his match, why he could not have been allowed that comfort even for just his brief mortal life. He regretted his words the moment they left his lips, certain that raising his voice to a Goddess would be his undoing. But she just smiled sadly, and told him that he would come to understand in time.

Years turned to centuries, and time dulled the sting of loneliness. He adapted, grew so accustomed to the feeling of something missing that it no longer plagued him. He was the Grim Reaper, a dark presence there to haunt the nightmares of those who would defy death. He was tied to no one but his Queen.

He had forgotten what it even was like to date until he was tricked into going on one. The moment Taako placed his hand over his he realized with a start that he was being flirted with, that Taako didn't just have a strange fondness for having serious chats at couple's pottery classes. For the first time in so, _so_ long someone was interested, someone fun and charming that Kravtiz absolutely wanted to get to know. And maybe Taako was just trying to schmooze his way out of trouble but Kravitz could not help the tiny bit of hope that bubbled up inside of him, buried for so long that he thought it snuffed out entirely.

He tried not to let himself get too excited, but a few more dates and he was positively _smitten._ Taako, his friends, and Refuge were all safe from him by then, so Kravitz dared to hope that Taako continued to invite him out because of genuine interest. And it was _nice_ , having someone call him up just to talk, doing something interesting and having the thought _I can't wait to tell Taako about this later_ , having someone spend time with him that didn't do so out of fear or obligation.

He never wanted it to end, but he couldn't banish the nagging thought that Taako might still have a soulmate out there somewhere, and Kravitz was delaying their meeting. Taako had never once mentioned soulmates and Kravitz had never seen his mark, but it was not unusual for soul marks to be hidden. He had to know.

So he asked one night, after a lovely dinner together. They were on the moon base, in a corner of the quad currently devoid of prying eyes. Kravitz was positive that Taako had brought him there with plans of making out, and it really was a shame to spoil the mood but if he didn't ask now he was certain he would lose the nerve.

"Taako," he started as soon as they were alone, before Taako could distract him, "Before we do anything else tonight, I need to ask you something."

Taako quickly went from looking mischievous to wary, but he kept his tone light. "What's up, Bones? You about to spoil my good mood?"

"I don't know," Kravitz confessed, nervously tugging on a fold in his coat. "Taako, can I- can I please see your soul mark?"

Taako's eyes widened slightly, but his expression was otherwise unreadable. "Don't got one," he answered casually.

"What? But everyone has a soul mark!"

Taako crossed his arms, the defensive stance not lost on Kravitz. "Well, lemme see yours then hot stuff."

Kravitz froze, and it was then that the terrible irony of his words settled in. Gods, he was a fool.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, focusing very hard on a pattern of light cast onto the grass from a nearby window. "I... I don't have one."

He heard a sharp laugh from Taako, which may have hurt his feelings if he hadn't so clearly deserved it. "What was that about _everyone?_ "

Kravitz looked up at him again, trying to convey his remorse through his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was- people used to say that to me all the time when I told them I didn't have a mark, and it just- slipped out. I'm an idiot."

"You sure are," Taako said with a smile, though it was more fond than cruel.

Taako didn't appear to be angry with him, but they parted shortly after and Kravitz received only a polite goodnight kiss. As soon as he made it back to his home in the Astral Plane he curled in on himself and cried softly, terrified he had broken something delicate and wonderful with his prying. He should have stayed quiet, he should not have pushed Taako to share something as personal as his soul mark. He should not have reacted like a buffoon when he received an answer.

Words could not express his relief when Taako called him the next day, speaking as if nothing had happened. They did not speak again of soulmates, and there was a part of Kravitz that wondered if he had lied, if he simply did not want to talk about his mark and kept it hidden for personal reasons. He hated that he doubted him, hated the hypocrisy of it, and hated that it mattered to him at all- so what if he did have a soul mark and refused to share it? It was his business.

He kept his doubts to himself, and it wasn't long before he found the assurance he was looking for. Taako allowed him to explore every inch of his body, and the only marks were the scars of a difficult life.

Taako was unmarked, and Kravitz was in love.

He had so little time to appreciate this wonderful new feeling before his world was drowned in black opal. He had never known a fear as deep as he did then, with the thought that existence as he knew it may have already ended.

Kravitz had never felt so alone. He wanted to speak with his Queen, he wanted to see Taako, whose story flooded his mind- and then, then he was just _there,_ and the world was alive and fighting back.

When the Hunger had finally been banished he returned Legion to the Eternal Stockade with all the haste he could manage, then set out to find Taako. He still had _so_ much work to do but he needed to see Taako and know that he was safe before he could focus.

He found him easily, at the location of Faerûn's final stand: in front of the gates of Neverwinter. Kravitz embraced him immediately and Taako laughed as he returned the hug, both of them ignoring the startled looks from those who weren't apprised of Taako's relationship with the Grim Reaper.

Relief and residual adrenaline washed over Kravitz, and tears flowed freely as he nosed against Taako's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," Kravitz said, voice shaking, "You're so amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," Taako teased, but he could hear the barely suppressed emotion in his voice, saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "I've got somethin' interesting to tell ya."

Kravitz could not have wiped the dopey smile off his face if he had tried, but he found it reflected in Taako. "What is it?"

"My planet didn't have soulmates," Taako said before making a vague motion toward his companions, "None of these assholes have soul marks. Just how it was for us."

"Oh," Kravitz responded, because he wasn't sure what else to say. His mind was occupied with thoughts of surviving the apocalypse, and he did not know why Taako brought this up now.

Taako pressed against him, and Kravitz knew from the look in his eyes and the way his ears twitched that there was something more Kravitz was missing, a meaning to this revelation that was lost on him.

There was a harsh tug on his soul, a firm reminder from his Goddess that there was a lot of work to be done, and that he couldn't spend all night with his boyfriend, as badly as he wanted to.

Kravitz kissed Taako's cheek and reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry love, there are so many souls that need my attention, I just needed to see you and know you were safe. I promise I will come find you again the moment I'm free."

Taako's ears drooped and there was clear disappointment in his eyes, but he didn't try to stop Kravitz as he cut a portal to the Astral Plane.

"Ciao," Taako said with a small wave, and Kravitz gave him one last longing glance before disappearing through the rift.

It was several days before Kravitz was able to tie up all the loose ends that required his immediate attention. He was more exhausted than he could ever remember being, having had no break between fighting his way out of the Astral Sea, helping beat back the apocalypse, and guiding hundreds of lost souls, but he had promised Taako he would come to him as soon as he was able and he had no intention of breaking that promise.

Kravitz followed the familiar pull of Taako's soul to the reclaimers' dorm on the false moon, entering the shared living space with a single-minded determination to locate his boyfriend. He did not spot him right away, but he did find Magnus sitting on the couch, haphazardly tossing items into a half-filled box.

Magnus looked up with a start when someone suddenly breezed into the room, but he grinned as soon as he recognized Kravitz. "Hey! Taako's in his room, but before you two get lost in each other's eyes I wanted to tell you something."

Kravitz tamped down the annoyance he felt at being kept from Taako for any length of time longer than necessary, knowing that Magnus meant well. Instead, he gave the other man a cordial smile as he rose from the couch and crossed the space between them.

"Hey so," Magnus began, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know this is kind of a personal subject but you don't have a soul mark, do you?"

Kravitz stiffened, automatically going on the defensive at the broach of such a sensitive topic. He nodded curtly, saying, "Yes, that's true. Did Taako tell you?"

Magnus shook his head, a wide smile on his face. "Nope, lucky guess." He smacked Kravitz on the back with enough force that he would have stumbled if not for his supernatural endurance. "Julia didn't have one either."

With that parting message, Magnus winked and left the dorm, completely abandoning the packing he had been doing before Kravitz's arrival. A moment later Taako emerged from his room, his face lighting up the moment he spotted Kravitz.

Something clicked into place inside of Kravitz as he met Taako's gaze, a realization that happened not in his mind but deep within his soul. He froze, overwhelmed by the intense magnetism he suddenly felt toward the elf as he ran to greet him, smiling in a way that was uncharacteristically open.

The moment Taako was in reach Kravitz pulled him into a tight hug, eliciting a startled laugh.

"I missed you too, babe, but it hasn't been _that_ long," Taako teased, though he eased comfortably into the embrace.

"Taako," Kravitz tried to say, but his voice broke into a sob and he realized his whole body was shaking.

"Hey, hey," Taako said in a much softer voice, "It's cool. We're cool."

" _Taako_ ," he tried again, his voice choked and tinged with hysteria, "You're... you're my _soulmate._ "

Taako didn't respond right away, but he slid his arms under Kravitz's and clung tightly to the back of his cloak, his heartbeat speeding up noticeably.

"...Yeah," he said finally, his voice low, "I think- I think I am."

Kravitz was _elated._ He was filled with so much joy and excitement that he felt like he might burst if he didn't find a way to express it. Every second of frustration and loneliness and heartbreak in his long existence had been worth it for this moment, here with this wonderful man in his arms. He silently thanked the Raven Queen and Istus for their parts in bringing him here.

"I love you," Kravitz breathed into Taako's ear, because how could he _not?_

Taako pressed a few kisses to his lower jaw, working his way to Kravitz's lips and pulling him into a kiss that was surprisingly languid, but charged with emotion. When he pulled away to take a breath, there was a smile on his face that Kravitz thought must be the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey Krav, guess what?"

Kravitz was beyond words, smiling dumbly at Taako. "Mmm?"

"I love you, too."


	5. An Audience With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is preparing to meet his boyfriend's Goddess for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Meet the Family  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 604  
> Warnings: None

"Don't be nervous," Kravitz said soothingly, reaching out to run his fingers through Taako's hair, "It's going to be fine."

"Don't!" Taako squawked indignantly as he pulled away, "It took forever to get my hair right!"

Kravitz chuckled and brushed a thumb over his cheek instead. "Sorry, love. But really, you'll be fine."

"I know that," Taako grumbled, though his voice was noticeably strained.

Kravitz was faintly surprised that Taako was so nervous about meeting the Raven Queen. Of course he would have expected such nervousness from any normal individual, but Taako could not be classified as normal in any sense of the word. Kravitz had once heard him refer to Istus, his own patron Goddess, as "the one with the scarf." He hardly seemed one to be intimidated by divinity.

Yet there he was, double- and triple-checking his outfit, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet, and generally radiating an aura of unease.

"Taako," Kravitz tried again, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "I know it can be intimidating to stand before a Goddess, but I'll be-"

Taako huffed and shook his head. "I've met a Goddess before, it's not uh, it's not a big deal."

"Oh?" Kravitz looked him over curiously. He liked to think he knew Taako pretty well by then, and he didn't appear to be lying.

"Is this about your bounty? I promise you, She feels no ill will toward you. The Raven Queen does not hold grudges over cleared debts."

Taako started fiddling with a button on his blouse, seeming to get more agitated by the second. "That's not it either."

Kravitz placed a hand under Taako's chin and gently tilted his head up, just enough to make it easy to look into his eyes. "Love, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you."

Taako stubbornly looked off to the side, but didn't pull away. "It's just, she's sort of uh, a part of you, right? She's basically, like, your family." Taako lowered his voice, and almost inaudibly mumbled, "What if she doesn't like me?"

Kravitz felt his heart stutter in his chest as he was flooded with fondness for this ridiculous elf. A laugh escaped him before he could stop it, and Taako finally met his gaze in order to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," Kravitz apologized, though it probably sounded insincere between bouts of laughter, "I promise I'm not making fun of you, you're just... you still manage to surprise me."

Taako silently pouted at him, and Kravitz couldn't resist leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

"You’re right, Taako," Kravitz said as he wrapped his arms loosely around Taako's shoulders, "She's a part of me. And that's how I know she will love you."

The corner of Taako's mouth twitched as if he was fighting a smile. "She as big a sap as you?"

Kravitz laughed and shook his head. "No. Though she has her moments." He reached up to brush aside a strand of Taako's hair, but thought better of it at the last moment and let his arm fall to his side. "Do you need more time to get ready?"

Taako turned around to face the mirror and looked himself over, then let his gaze drift to the reflection of Kravitz's smiling face behind him. Kravitz slipped a hand into one of Taako's and gently squeezed, a small point of contact that nevertheless caused a bloom of warmth in his chest.

Taako smiled and squeezed back, a growing confidence clear in his features. "Naw, I'm good. Let's get going, I've got a Goddess to impress."


	6. Smoke and Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is disappointed to learn that Kravitz's clothes aren't real and Kravitz is trying to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None (Free day)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 665  
> Warnings: None

The first time Taako relieved Kravitz of his shirt, he jumped back with a yelp as it disintegrated in his hands and disappeared into a curl of smoke.

"It's not real," Kravitz explained with a chuckle, kissing the cheek of his startled boyfriend. "It only exists as long as I will it to."

Taako huffed but said nothing, and the moment was quickly forgotten as he began running a warm tongue along Kravitz's collarbone.

The next time it happened Taako was prepared and didn't startle, but a small frown still tugged at the corners of his mouth as the cloth slipped out of existence between his fingers. Kravitz thought it strange, but again he was distracted before he could think to question it.

It bothered Kravitz, that Taako seemed annoyed by something he would not share, but the relationship was going well (he hoped) and he was terrified of breaking this beautiful new thing they had created over something minor. So he said nothing when Taako continued to give his clothing mildly disapproving looks whenever it disappeared on him.

There was a day when the two of them were lounging on the couch in the dormitory common room, Taako curled up next to him and idly tugging on the lapels of his shirt when he suddenly asked, "So you just, magic this stuff into existence, right? Can you use your fancy reaper powers to make it like... not go away the moment I get it off you?"

Kravitz looked him over thoughtfully as he answered. Maybe he could finally learn what all this was about. "No. It's basically just an illusion powered by my soul. As soon as it loses contact with me it simply ceases to be."

Taako made a disappointed humming noise, then looked up at him with a small smirk. “Does that mean you're basically walking around naked all the time?”

Kravitz laughed. "Well, my body isn't strictly real either so if you're going that route, I'm basically just a soul in a fake skin suit."

Taako frowned at him. "It's way less hot when you say it that way." He pressed a kiss against Kravitz's neck, lingering just long enough to make him shiver. When Taako looked up again he was grinning. "Feels real enough to me though."

The conversation changed course after that, and Kravitz was disappointed that he still had no real answers. Should he have just asked? What if it was something personal and he scared him off? He couldn't risk it, but there was one thing he could try.

Later that week, Kravitz found himself doing something he had not done since before he died many years earlier, and did not think he would ever need to do again: entering a store to purchase real clothing.

The experience was, overall, miserable. He was immediately taken aback by how _expensive_ clothes were, especially those that aligned with his more formal tastes. And no matter how they were fitted, they never felt quite as comfortable as clothes that were magically crafted to conform to his body. They always felt just a little bit off.

But he powered through it, bought himself a nice outfit and wore it the next time he met up with Taako. And when it inevitably came off at the end of the night, Taako looked at him with confused delight when it crumpled to the floor of his room instead of turning to ethereal smoke. Neither said anything, but the light in his eyes said he understood. And Kravitz didn't question him on why it mattered, simply happy to have made him happy.

Kravitz awoke early the next morning, stretching and turning to look at his still-sleeping boyfriend. And there was Taako, lying peacefully beside him, wearing nothing but Kravitz’s shirt from the night before, just a bit too large for his frame. He looked utterly content.

When Kravitz left for work, he "accidentally" left the shirt behind, and he never did get it back.


	7. What Makes a House a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz has a bit of a mishap at work, and instinctively returns to where he feels safest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last day of Taakitz Week! I hope you all had fun, I had a blast! :)
> 
> Prompt: Coming home  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1210  
> Warnings: lots of cursing, temporary angst

Kravitz remembered being hit by powerful necrotic magic, but little else besides that. He couldn't see or hear or feel, and he wasn't sure what form he was currently in, if he even had a body at all. The magic of the Raven Queen sustained him, but he was stripped down to a primal state where he was only aware of two things: that he was the Raven Queen's emissary, and that he needed to get somewhere safe. Instinct drove him in the direction of somewhere he only knew as _home_ , and though his senses still failed him he knew the moment he had arrived, and he knew that there was nothing more to fear.

There was another soul there, bright and beautiful and humming with a familiar energy that he was immediately and inexorably drawn to. He moved as close to it as he was able, reveling in the feeling of safety and comfort that being near to it brought him. _This,_  he realized, was home, this beacon of light that drew him in and held him close. He let his consciousness waver, focusing inward to slowly heal himself, secure in the knowledge that he was somewhere he would be taken care of.

* * *

When Kravitz awoke, his senses returned to him slowly. First came the awareness that he was inhabiting his mortal form, and that he was laying down. He felt fingers combing slowly through his hair, and smelled a scent that he recognized as _Taako_. His senses sharpened, and he became aware that the fingers in his hair were trembling slightly.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Taako, whose own eyes were red and slightly puffy, widening perceptibly when he realized Kravitz was awake. He made a noise that Kravitz thought must have been excitement, but came out more like a choked sob.

" _Fuck,_ " Taako breathed out, quietly but with incredible feeling, "I thought you were...  _fuck._ "

Kravitz quickly took stock of his surroundings, realizing he was lying on one of the couches in their shared home, his head in Taako's lap. His boyfriend was visibly shaking, and he hastily wiped away the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Kravitz asked softly, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Taako laughed, and it was a mirthless, slightly hysterical sound. "I was hoping you could uh, you could fill _me_ in on what the fuck happened. I was chilling here, enjoying a nice mai tai 'cause it's my, it's my day off, you know? And then a rift appears in the middle of the living room, except it's all kinda fucked up looking, and you just, stumbled out of it."

Taako sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand, and Kravitz realized he was struggling not to cry again.

"Except you were like, you were flickering in and out of existence, and you didn't seem to be able to hear me when I was saying stuff to you, and then you just fucking collapsed and didn't move at all."

Kravitz's heart clenched with guilt. He carefully sat up and positioned himself next to Taako, draping an arm over his shoulders. Taako let his head fall against Kravitz.

"I'm so sorry," Kravitz said with sincerity, "I wasn't in my right mind, I never meant to scare you like that."

Taako started idly rolling a fold of fabric in Kravitz's shirt between his fingers. "I tried to call Lup and Barry, but they didn't- neither one of them picked up. I thought all three of you were..."

He didn't finish the sentence, letting the implication hang in the air.

Kravitz couldn't help but picture Taako frantically trying to call his sister, convinced that he had just lost three of the most important people in his life. It broke his heart to even imagine, and he pressed closer to Taako, resting his cheek against the top of his head.

"Gods, Taako. I'm so sorry, that must have been awful."

"It was," Taako confirmed with a pained laugh. "I finally got a hold of Lup though, she an' Barry are talking to the Raven Queen right now to uh, to figure what was up with you."

Taako didn't directly ask for an explanation, but it was clear he was waiting for one, and Kravitz knew he deserved to know after getting such a scare.

"I was on a job, I was to break up a necromancy cult. They were ready for me, and it... didn't go well." Kravitz paused, embarrassed. "My physical form was badly damaged and distorted by dark magic, and my instinct in that moment was to... to come home to you."

"Oh," Taako said simply, seeming at a loss for words.

Kravitz sighed deeply and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry love, I should have gone to the Astral Plane to recover, I should not have worried you."

"No." Taako's voice was quiet, but firm. "I don't want you thinking you can't, that you can't come home. I mean I'd really prefer if you never fucking do that to me again, but I don't want you avoiding me because you're trying to spare my feelings or something."

Kravitz felt an incredible warmth spread through him at Taako's words. "I sincerely hope I never have to go through that again, but if I do just know that as long as my soul is intact I _will_ recover. It just... might not be pretty until then."

Taako lifted his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around them and hugging them close. "That's... good to know."

"Taako..." Kravitz felt awful, guilt twisting his gut as he watched Taako curl into himself. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Taako let out a long breath. "Just... just chill with me for a bit, yeah? I just wanna... make sure you're really here."

"Of course." Kravitz wrapped his other arm around Taako and gently pulled him into his lap. Taako went willingly, resting his head against Kravitz's shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut.

"I'll always come back to you,” Kravitz said with gravity, "I promise you that. You're... Taako, you're _home._ "

He watched Taako's mouth twitch up into a smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Kravitz hummed in acknowledgement. "Please do."

* * *

Taako was feeling significantly better by the time Lup and Barry returned, but he was still desperate to be surrounded by warmth and affection, so the two of them agreed to spend the night. They moved aside the coffee table in the living room and pushed back one of the couches to make room for a massive pile of every blanket and pillow in the house, a veritable nest of comfort.

In the very center lay Taako, head tucked under Kravitz's chin, the other man holding him like something precious. Lup was at his back, an arm draped over his side, and Barry was curled up beside her, out of reach of Taako but still very much present.

There, finally, the last of the anxiety drained out of Taako, and he was left feeling warm and full. He nuzzled up against Kravitz, basking in the sleepy murmur of affection he got in response.

Here, surrounded by love, Taako was home.


End file.
